Love Knows It's Place
by texasbelle91
Summary: Connor and Murphy aren't just brothers and lovers, they're father's to a little girl. (Each chapter will be individually Rated.) PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Birthday (Rated G)

_**A/N: This is my very first fic for the Boondock Saints. It's a little fluffy with a bit of Conphy thrown in.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I Don not own the Boondock Saints or it's characters, just my own and the plot.**_

_**WARNING: While this fic does not contain smut, it does mention incest between two brothers.**_

_**Please leave reviews but do not be rude.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Birthday

* * *

"Papa!" Little Fiona shouted as she ran to Connor as he knelt down to pick her up. "Daddy won't let me have ice cream," she pouted.

Connor looked up at his brother and then back to Fiona with a smirk. "Is that right?"

She nodded vigorously as she held onto his neck.

Murphy smiled and shook his head. "Aye, she won' eat 'er food an' she needs somethin' other than sweets."

"It's time fer bed," Connor told

Fiona as she giggled.

"Not 'til you tell me a story," the little girl pouted.

"You did promise 'er ya'd tell 'er a story," Murphy grinned.

"Fine. But ya gotta get 'er ready fer bed."

As soon as Murphy had Fiona bathed and in her pajamas, she ran down the small hallway to her bedroom, shouting for her Papa the whole.

"Calm down, Fifi," Connor said as he walked into her bedroom to find her jumping on her bed.

She bounced down and crawled under the covers.

Murphy sat on one side of her bed and Connor sat on the other.

"Now, what story do ye want ta hear?" Connor asked.

Fiona smiled and snuggled inta her Papa's side. "I wanna hear 'bout how you found me and why I'm yer an' daddy's princess."

"Aye, love," Connor scooted down on the bed so Fiona could rest her head on his chest. "Ye came as a surprise ta us. We's walkin' home from grandpa Doc's an' found ye lyin' in a basket in an alleyway."

"Where was my mommy?"

"Ye can think of yer Da as yer mama," Connor said with a smirk and received a smack on the arm from his brother.

"Don't ye dare listen ta yer Papa," Murphy said and kissed the little girl on the forehead as she yawned.

"Papa, can ya tell me 'bout my mommy," she said sleepily.

"Aye. But not tanight, love. Ye need ta get some sleep," he said and kissed her cheek. "Papa an' Da love ye. Now close yer eyes an' go ta sleep."

Connor tucked her in and made sure she had her stuffed monkey before he turned on her night-light and shut the door.

"She asleep?" Murphy asked as Connor walked into their room.

"Fer now," he chuckled. "Ye spoil her an' she's already too excited fer her birthday."

Murphy shook his head and sat a book down on Connor's side of the bed.

"She want's it ta be monkey themed," Murph said while he and Connor looked through the book.

"Ye can pick tha cake," Connor said, "but we cain't do this on our own."

"We can talk ta Ma or Siobhan ta see if they can help us."

"Yer really goin' ta ask Siobhan fer help."

"Aye. She is Fiona's ma. 'Sides, we agreed it's time fer Fiona ta meet her."

* * *

Little Fiona's eyes widened when as she took in the sight of the tiny two bedroom apartment she and her Daddy and Papa lived in.

The living room/dining room was decorated with pink and purple streamers, glittery decals of crowns and wands and fairies all over the walls and table.

She shrieked with excitement as she ran to her parents bedroom and jumped onto the bed.

"Daddy! Papa! Come quick!" She shouted as she nudged their arms.

The brothers groaned as they sat up and Murphy pulled Fiona into his lap.

"Happy birthday, Princess," he murmured and kissed her cheek.

Connor leaned closer to the two and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Happy birthday, Fifi."

The little girl squirmed to get out of her Daddy's arms.

"C'mon Daddy, Papa." She said as she jumped off the bed.

They knew there was no use in trying to lie back down so both men got up and followed their young daughter out of the room.

They already knew the day was going to be a real nightmare for them but it was always worth it. They'd do anything for their little girl, their princess.

"Feck," Connor muttered under his breath as his stared at the sight in front of him.

"Ma!" Murphy shouted.

"Me boys!" Their Ma exclaimed, holding her arms out wide ad pulling the two of them into a hug.

"Wha' tha feckin' hell happened here?" Murphy asked.

"Now boys, ye cain't expect me not ta come see me gran'daughter on 'er fifth birthday. I got 'er tha' special gift ye been wantin' ta get 'er," Ma winked at her boys.

"What's my gift Nana?" Fiona asked as Connor picked her up.

"Well, ye jus' wait right here," she said and before the brothers had the chance to object, their mother was out the door. The boys sent Fiona to her room before she could see her grandmother's gift.

When Ma returned a few minutes later with a blonde in tow, both men sighed and shook their heads.

"Ma, ye know we wanted ta talk ta Fi 'bout Siobhan 'fore she met 'er," Connor said.

"I'm standing right here," Siobhan said, waving her hands in the air.

"Aye. We see ye jus' fine," Murphy replied.

Siobhan crossed her arms over her chest and glared at the two men in front of her.

"I'm not here to take Fiona from you if that's what you're worried about. I'm here because I wanted to speak with the two of you and I do want to see her."

"Fine," the brothers grumbled in unison.

"Ye t'ree talk an' I'll make sure Fi stays put."

Murphy flopped down on the couch and lit a cigarette as Connor shuffled into the kitchen to pour two cups of black coffee and Siobhan stood awkwardly in the middle of the room.

"Ye jus' gon' stand there an' say nothin' or are ye gon' sit an' tell us what's on yer mind?" Connor said as he handed a cup to Murphy and sat down next to him.

Siobhan sighed and took a seat across from them.

"I want to spend this birthday with her."

"She's turnin' five. Why now?" Connor asked.

I...I found out a couple months ago that I'm sick," Siobhan began. "And since then, I've been talking to a lawyer, trying to get everything in order. I want to leave everything I have to Fiona but my parents are contesting it because they don't agree with..."

"Wit' our lifestyle?" Murphy stated as he leaned back on the couch.

"Yes," Siobhan confirmed. "But I have no problem with it. You can't help who you love. Just because you're brothers doesn't mean you can't love each other."

"They're not goin' ta try ta take 'er from us are they?" Connor asked.

"No, Conn. Everything was perfectly legal with the adoption even though only one of you adopted her. I just wanted you both to know that since I'm leaving everything to her, it's up to the two of you to decide what to do with my house. You can either sell it and put the money away for an emergency or buy someplace else or you could live there."

The brothers looked at each other for a few seconds before turning back to Siobhan.

"Wha's tha catch?" They both asked.

"Well, I've been living in Texas. That's where the house."

"Feck," they both muttered.

"My doctors have given me six months. So that should give you some time to decide what you want to do. Maybe you'll both love it there, maybe she will too. Just think about it and let me know soon."

"Daddy! Papa! Can I come out now?" Fiona called from her bedroom.

"You don't have to tell her I'm her mother," Siobhan said, "but I'd like to be here today."

Murphy looked to his brother then back to the woman in front of them. "Nah, she's been askin' questions. She needs ta know who ye are."

"Ye can stay an' we'll tell 'er," Connor added before standing and walking towards the bedrooms.

They waited until after Fiona had blown out her candles and opened the few gifts they had gotten her before sitting her down to tell her about her mother.

The little girl cocked her head to the side and studied the faces of her family and her mother.

"Really?" She squeaked and went to standin' in front of Siobhan. "You're really my mommy?"

"Yes. I am, sweetie."

"Can you live with me an' Daddy an' Papa?"

Siobhan shook her head, "No, sweetheart. I don't live here in Boston. I live in Texas."

"Oh," Fiona replied and looked down.

Connor and Murphy each took one of her hands and pulled her to them.

"How would ye like ta live in Texas?" Connor asked.

Fiona's eyes widened. "Not without you an' daddy, right?"

"Aye," Murphy replied with a smile. "Do ye think me an' Papa could ever live without ye?"

* * *

Later that night, as Connor and Murphy stood in the doorway of their daughters bedroom, Connor wrapped his arms around Murphy's waist from behind and smiled as they watched her sleep.

"Maybe we should go. It could be good fer Fiona," Murphy whispered.

Connor placed a light kiss on the side of Murphy's neck and nodded. "I agree. It could be good fer us too."

Murphy turned his head just enough he could press his lips to Connor's.

"As long as tha t'ree of us are together, I don't care where we go."

* * *

_**A/N: I plan on turning this into a series about Connor, Murphy and Fiona. If you'd like me to continue, please let me know. I am also open to requests.**_


	2. Sleep Tight (Rated MA)

_**A/N: Each chapter in this series will contain it's own warnings. Also, this is my first attempt at this type of smut so please forgive me if it's not the best.**_

**_Please Review!_**

_**WARNING: This work contains explicit sexual content between brothers (incest).**_

* * *

**Sleep Tight**

* * *

Murphy rolled onto his back and opened his eyes, sighing and throwing the covers back.

"She's fine," Connor grumbled from beside him.

"How do ye know tha'?" He asked, causing Connor to roll over and face him.

"She's in 'er room."

"Aye but it's a big feckin' house. Wha' if she gets scared?"

"Then we'll hear her. Isn' tha' why we got a baby monitor for a five year old? Go back ta sleep, Murph."

"Nah," Murphy shook his head and sat up in bed. "I gotta check on 'er."

"Fine," Connor sighed and closed his eyes as his brother got up and walked out of their room.

* * *

Murphy eased the door to Fiona's room open and peeked in on the still sleeping girl.

It didn't matter to Murphy that they had been in this house for a month now, he still wasn't used to it.

The house was big, so much bigger than their tiny apartment in Boston which meant Fiona was no longer down the hall, she was on the other side of the house, more than just a few feet away from her Daddy and Papa.

That was something he didn't think he'd ever be able to get used to, even with Connor at his side.

* * *

Knowing he wouldn't be able to sleep, and not wanting to wake Connor up again, Murphy slipped into one of the spare bedrooms that they were using as a storage room for now. They didn't have much to begin with but since moving in a month ago, they had acquired quite a bit, mostly furniture and things for Fiona.

After rummaging around in a of couple boxes for a few minutes, Murphy found what he was looking for and went into the kitchen.

He sat the black bag down on the kitchen table and began pulling out the contents. He spread the pencils and brushes out and took out his sketch pad.

He didn't really want to stay up, he wanted to sleep, he really did but he couldn't. This didn't feel like home, not yet anyway, and he wasn't sure how to express this to his brother or how to make this feel like home.

* * *

Connor rolled over onto Murphy's side of the bed, feeling the coldness of the sheets, before he opened his eyes.

The alarm clock on the nightstand showed it was a few minutes after one.

He rubbed his eyes and looked around the room then got up and made his way to Fiona's room to check on her before searching for Murphy.

* * *

Murphy was too focused on the sketch pad in his hands to notice that his brother was standing behind him.

He jumped a little in his seat, causing the pencil to leave a jagged mark on the page, when Connor slid his hands over his shoulders and kissed the top of his head.

"Looks good," Connor said, taking the sketch pad from his hands.

"It's not finished," Murphy grumbled.

Connor looked over the sketch of himself and Fiona then sat the pad down on the table and knelt down next to Murphy's chair.

"Will ye come back ta bed now?" Connor asked.

Murphy shrugged. "Wanna finish tha' first."

"Ye can later. Ye haven't been sleepin' an' ye need it," he replied, brushing a strand of Murphy's hair out off his face.

Connor shook his head and sighed when his brother reach for the pad. He knew Murphy hadn't been sleeping much, the few hours he managed to sleep were usually when he and Fiona would fall asleep on the couch while watching TV or reading.

They were still together, they still had Fiona but Connor couldn't understand why he refused to settle in. He thought Murphy just needed to let go. He needed to leave their life in Boston behind and focus on the one they had in Texas. They were still a family, the only thing that had changed was their residence.

Then he thought back to their last night in Boston, drinking at McGinty's with Doc and Rocco then stumbling home, not wasted but just drunk enough that they had woken up Fiona and their Ma by knocking over a lamp and hitting several miscellaneous objects before falling into bed and passing out.

Maybe that's what he was missing? Not the apartment they had shared but their friends, their family. He missed the closeness he and Connor had shared back in Boston.

It was different here. They were brothers. It had only taken a month for them to grow apart. They shared the same bed, kissed each other whenever they wanted and were raising their daughter but they weren't them and Connor vowed to himself to fix that.

* * *

It was later that morning when Murphy finally crawled into bed but he didn't sleep, not one wink, he just lied there until Connor woke up.

"Did ye get any sleep?" Connor asked sleepily.

When Murphy didn't answer, Connor peeked one eye open to see his brother lying there with his eyes closed but clearly not sleeping.

Connor groaned as he sat up in the bed and rubbed his hands over his face.

"Is Fi still asleep?" He asked.

"Aye," was the only reply he received.

Connor laid down on his side, facing Murphy, and ran his fingers up his arm to his neck, turning his head slightly until they were staring into each others eyes.

"I love ye," Connor said as he leaned in and pressed his lips to Murphy's. "An' nothin' will ever change tha'."

He continued to kiss him feverishly while letting his hand trace down his body to firmly grope the growing bulge in his brother's pajamas.

Murphy's hips bucked at the contact and he grabbed a hold of Connor's shoulders, pulling him closer.

Connor peppered kisses over Murphy's jaw and neck and down his bare chest to the waistband of his pants.

Murphy watched as Connor sat back on his heels and pulled the waistband down below his balls then wrapped his hand around his cock.

He let a soft moan slip past his lips as connor began to move his fist over his cock, giving him the slightest amount of pressure and letting his thumb brush swiftly over the head.

Connor tugged at Murphy's pants until he had them completely off and his cock was once again in his hand.

He looked up to see Murphy still silently watching him as he stuck out his tongue licked a long stripe from the base of his cock up to the head before dipping it into his slit then taking his full length into his mouth.

Murphy closed his eyes when his brother pulled away to suck on his balls and licking another stripe up the underside of his cock and swirling his tongue over the head again.

"Ah...shite," Murphy moaned as Connor pressed a finger against his hole as his mouth once again engulfed his length.

Connor pushed a finger inside, gently massaging him as he continued to lap at his cock.

When Murphy fisted one hand in his hair, Connor removed his finger and wrapped his hand around the base of his cock, stoking him firmly.

He moaned again as Connor began to gently tongue the underside of his throbbing length.

"C'mon, brotha. Ye need this," Connor muttered around the balls in his mouth.

Murphy opened his eyes as he felt the head of his cock hit the back of his brother's throat and his hips arched off the bed.

When Connor slipped two finger into him, he lost it.

"Feck...Conn," he moaned as his brother swallowed down his come.

When he had finished, Connor continued to lick and suck his length, not wanting to waste a drop.

Murphy sighed when Connor finally pulled away from him and smiled.

"Tha' better?" Conn asked.

Murphy reached out and pulled his brother to him, pressing their lips together and tasting himself.

"Yer turn," Murphy mumbled in between kisses as his hand slipped between them to grab his brothers cock.

"Nah. This was fer ye," Connor said giving him one last kiss and rolling off of him.

Connor chuckled when Murphy's eyes slowly closed as he nuzzled into his side.

"Sleep tight," he whispered as his brother finally slipped off to sleep.


End file.
